1. Field of the Invention
The field relates to a plasma display device and its driving method.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A plasma display device is a display device using a plasma display panel for displaying characters or images by using plasma generated from gas discharge. In the plasma display panel, a group of discharge cells are arranged to form a matrix of pixels.
In general, in the plasma display device, one image frame is divided into a plurality of subfields which are independently controlled, and gray scales are represented by a combination of weighted values of subfields. Light emitting cells and non-light emitting cells are selected by addressing operations during an address period of each subfield, and an image is displayed by sustain type gas discharges performed for the light emitting cells during a sustain period.
The discharges occur only when a voltage difference between two electrodes is set to be greater than a certain voltage level. The voltage level used for each electrode during the address period and the sustain period should be different. This means that a power source for supplying each voltage is required.